


The Mute and the Secrets They Keep

by Idontcare1835



Category: ReBoot: The Guardian Code (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mute Parker, Suicide, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: After his mother died, and father abused him which lead to Parker trying to commit suicide. Now, semi better, Parker with the help of his boyfriend Austin, has to face his new life as a Guardian.
Relationships: Austin Carter/Parker
Kudos: 3





	The Mute and the Secrets They Keep

\--Parker P.O.V.--

I couldn't stand this any more. Ever since I had found my mum hanging from the ceiling of our kitchen, dead my life had changed. My dad started drinking to dull his grief, and try to forget about her. He turned abusive after about a month, now I'm never without a bruise or two that my father had placed on me himself. The only thing that had kept me alive these past few years is Austin my best friend, and crush. My eyes start to water as I pick up the bottle of pills, my hands shaking. My eyes drift over to the paper that was addressed to Austin. I smile at the thought of him before I shakily unscrewing the bottle. I take a deep breath before downing the pills after a few seconds black dots start to envelop my vision. I sigh as I lean back on my bed. My arms fall limp, and I can faintly hear the bottle hitting the ground before my vision completely blackens and I succumb to the darkness.  
  


\--Austin P.O.V.--

I sigh as I make the small walk to Parker's house. Lately, he had been really down, well more so than usual. Back when his mum died, he stopped talking for weeks, and even when I managed to get him to open up again, he was still pretty quiet. But lately, he's been getting quieter and quieter. I was worried about him.

Like usual, Parker's dad wasn't home, so I let myself in. "Hey, Parker!" I shouted, frowning slightly when he didn't reply. Parker always replied, and he told me that he couldn't hang out because he wasn't feeling well, he should've gone straight home, unless he was lying. But Parker never lies, at least not with something like that. Sighing I look around the house before walking over to Parker's room. "Hey Parker, you in there?" I call, when I get no answer, I open the door.

Only for my heat to stop beating and fear to curl around my spine. There on the bed was Parker. An empty bottle of pills lying on the ground, empty. "Oh my god, Parker!" I shouted, rushing forward, I quickly grab my phone and call an ambulance. I barely registered the woman's voice or if I even answered her. All I remember was the overwhelming fear that was pressing down on me as I checked his pulse. It was still there, thank god. I don't know how long I was there for, my hand pressed to his neck, feeling his pulse fade with every second.

Once the Ambulance had arrived, doctors rushed into the room. They took Parker, placing him on a stretcher before rushing off. One of the doctors, a female, kneeled down in front of me. "Kid, hey kid," She said, and I glanced up. But my vision was blurry, and as I reached up to rub my eyes, I find tears rolling down my eyes, I hadn't even realised I was crying. "Do you know the kid?" She asks, her eyes filled with pity. I nod slowly.

"Yes, his name is Parker," I trail off, my voice catching in my throat. The woman gives me a small pitying smile. 

"Is he a relative of yours?" She asks.

"No, he's my best friend," I mutter, she nods.

"Well, your friend is going to be fine, do you want a ride to the hospital?" I nod my head in response and stand up. But as I go to follow her out, my eyes land on a piece of paper on the bedside table. I quickly walk over and pick up the letter before quickly following her out of the room. She leads me over to what I'm guessing is her car. I silently hop in, staring out of the window. 

After a few seconds, I glance down at the letter, it was addressed to me. Taking a deep breath, I open the letter that was written in Parker's messy scrawl.

_Dear Austin,  
I'm sorry, I just. I can't keep living like this. Only feeling happy when I'm around you. I never told you, but after my mother died, my father became abusive. And I never told you because, well you already have enough on your plate and I didn't want to worry you with my small problem. Anyway, I'm writing this because I don't want you to blame yourself. Because this is not your fault!! You're Austin, beautiful, kind, funny Austin. Sooo don't you dare blame yourself for this or I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life you hear me!  
\- Parker  
_

My eyes widen the further down I read. _'I can't believe I didn't notice my best friend was getting abused!'_ I sigh as I put my head in my hands. Once the car stops I stop, glancing up. But as I moved my head, my eyes catching a folded part of the letter. After a few seconds, I shakily unfold the last part of the letter. My heart in my throat. 

_P.S. I love you, and I will always love you._

My heart leaps at the words written across the page. Before it crashes once again as I see the building we had stopped in front of. "Come on kid," She said as she hopped out of the car. I sigh, gripping the letter tightly as I force myself to get out of the car. "Before you sit down, I need to ask you some questions about your friend," She says, stopping me in my tracks. I nod my head and follow her inside. She nods to the nurses behind the desk before leading me over to some seats. "I have to ask, and I'm sorry if this brings up any negative emotions, but... do you know any reason why Parker would kill himself?" I frown, before glancing down at the letter in my hand.

"His father," I murmur. "His father was, is abusing him. Ever since his mother killed himself a few years back." She gasps, before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your friend, I'll inform the police about this, and I will make sure you are called when Parker gets out of surgery." She nods slightly before leaving. I watch her leave before my eyes focus back on the letter. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring at the letter in my hand as tears dripped down my face when my phone rang, bringing me out of my daze. 

"Where are you? I've been worried sick." My mother's voice rang through my phone. I sigh sadly. "Austin? Austin what's wrong," My mother called, obviously hearing the sadness in my tone. 

"It's Parker, he-" I break off as my voice catches in my throat. 

"Austin where are you?"

"Hospital, I'm at the hospital. Mum, h-he tried to" I break off into sobs and I hear my mum say something before I hung up.

  
\--Time skip--

"Austin?" I shot up at the weak, soft sound. My eyes scan around the white hospital room before they land on Parker. I smile in relief, surging forward. 

"Parker!" I exclaim happily as I throw my arms around him. Parker tenses ever so slightly, before hugging me back. "Your alive" I whisper, more to myself than him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and I shake my head, leaning back as I gripped his shoulders. My heart breaks at the defeated look in his eyes. "He, he was right. I'm useless, I can't even di-" I couldn't help it, I cut him off with a kiss. Parker gasps and after a few seconds, he slowly kisses me back.

"I love you,"


End file.
